Voldemort vs Sauron
by Snake Staff
Summary: Voldemort and all his minions have been transported to Middle Earth. He and the resident dark lord, Sauron, duke it out in an ultimate multi-round battle for dominance. REVIEWS PLEASE! On hiatus
1. Round 1: Minion Battle

**Round 1: Minion battle**

Author's Note: I own neither Lord of the Rings nor Harry Potter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Somehow, due to a magical accident in their own world, Voldemort and all his henchmen have ended up in the Lord of the Rings world. Voldemort decides it is a good place to be because Harry Potter isn't here and his Horcruxes are safe in his native world. This can only mean one thing. IT'S TIME TO CONQUER MIDDLE EARTH!

Inevitably, Voldie and co. come up against Sauron, the Dark Lord of this world. The two will have a showdown to determine who conquers the world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voldemort's giants, dementors, and Death Eaters meet Sauron's orcs, evil men, and oliphants on an open plain. The Death Eaters cast massive amounts of Fiendfyre, which charges and massacres the orcs and evil men up front and causes the ones behind to retreat. The Death Eaters start roasting marshmallows over the burning corpses.

The retreating orcs and evil men run straight into the dementors, who flew above and behind them. The dementors start sucking orc and human souls out and the orcs and men are powerless to hurt them, as they cannot do the patronus charm. The entire army is eliminated. Voldemort uses Dark Magic to make their corpses into Inferi. Now he has formed a massive army out of Sauron's defeated one. Voldemort then goes to join his Death Eaters in roasting marshmallows over burning enemy bodies.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Review this now!**


	2. Round 2: Air Battle

**Round 2: Air Battle**

Voldemort and his Death Eaters had flown over the Black Gate in order to assault the remainder of Sauron's army that remained behind it. The Death Eaters were on brooms, but Voldemort flew under his own power. Sauron sent out his nine Nazgul to meet them on their Fell Beasts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

The shriek of the Nazgul caused a few of the Death Eaters to break off due to the supernatural terror it inspired. The remaining ones went into a midair dogfight with the Nazgul. Voldemort was leading the charge.

"Avada Kedavra" he shouted. A jet of green light flew from Voldemort's wand but the Fell Beast dodged it.

The Nine had bigger and meaner mounts, but the Death Eaters were quicker and more maneuverable. The Nazgul fired poisoned arrows at the Death Eaters, who darted swiftly around the bigger Fell Beasts. The Death Eaters responded with Stunning Spells and Killing Curses, which missed most of the time.

Bellatrix Lastronge, Voldemort's most faithful minon, got a bright idea. She raised her wand and turned the nearest Fell Beast into a cute bunny, causing the Nazgul riding it to fall several hundred feet. The other Death Eaters quickly copied this idea and in short order the aerial forces of Mordor were plummeting to the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Round two goes to my favorite villain, Lord Voldemort. Review this and wait for round 3 next chapter.**


	3. Round 3: Mind Control

**Round 3: Mind Control**

Author's Note: Voldemort's army is still marching to Mordor and only he and his Death Eaters (who can apparate) are there currently.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aragon's army is coming to distract Sauron while Frodo and Sam snuck through Mordor. After they kill the Mouth of Sauron and the Black Gates open up, Sauron stares down Aragon and attempts to mind control him but fails miserably.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voldemort descends to Mordor, leaving his Death Eaters in the air. He spots and orc captain in the very rear and walks over to him. Voldemort overhears him saying, "Stupid Sauron can't even just give us a day off. And he can't tell the Aragon wouldn't have the Ring."

"What ring?" asks Voldemort.

"Wha-, I'm not saying."

"Imperio," says Voldemort while pointing his wand at the orc.

"I suddenly get the irresistible urge to do your bidding, no matter how suicidal it is." says the newly brainwashed orc.

"That's normal," replies Voldemort, "Now tell me about the ring."

(Orc explains all about the ring's history)

"And the worst bit is that Sauron can't see even though it's blindingly obvious that Aragon doesn't have the ring. If he did, he wouldn't show Sauron. We orcs think that this fight is a distraction while someone sneaks up to Mount Doom and throws the ring in. But every time one of us tries to tell Sauron that, he just vaporizes the one who tries. We're all getting ready to run when the ring gets thrown in and Mordor structures collapse."

"Interesting. Where would you guess the people with the ring are now?" asks Voldemort.

"Well, if they entered just before the Black Gates opened, which is what we think, they'd probably be about there by now," says the orc, pointing at and area closer to Mount Doom. Voldemort apparates to that area, and sure enough, Frodo and Sam are there. Two quick Killing Curses later, he has the Ring in his grasp.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I raise a wand and point it at you **

"**Imperio! You will review this chapter. You will also read my other story, Vader's Wish, and give it a review."**


End file.
